I'd Love to Take Crows from You
"I'd Love To Take Crows From You" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April that features Jimmy the Crow and Tari. Script WARNING: The story may have swearing in it. It starts off with Aparat roaming around the city. Aparat: Finally good to be alive again! (Yawns) I really do need to find a place to relax though. He the hears noises from a bush. Aparat: Um... ???: Yeah! You suck at this! ???: Beat it chump! Aparat: Who could that be? He then goes to the bush and on a table, the Dastardly Three and two crows wearing thuggish hats are seen gambling. They then see Aparat. Crow 2: Hey bud. Boney: Who are you? Bett: What are you doing here? Aparat: Um, my name's Aparat. What are you guys doing anyways? Goombar: Us? We were gambling! Crow 1: Yeah. And these three suck crap at it as well! Boney: SHUT IT BLABBER BEAK! Crow 2: YOU SHUT UP!! Aparat: Well, may I join? Gambling sounds fun! Crow 1: Sure is! Boney: Join us! Aparat: Ok! He joins the five in the game and the screen cuts to black. It starts off with Jimmy the Crow flying around humming "I over look a four leaf clover". Jimmy: Hmm, there has got to be food around here somewhere! He then looks around and sees a corn field. Jimmy: Perfect! Just what I need, corns! He then flies over to the corn field. Jimmy: Perfect! I have hit the jackpot once again! It has been a while since I have since February! He then picks up some of the corns with his hands. He starts chewing on them loudly throwing away the debris of the corn. Jimmy: Tasty and cheesy! He continues to eat the corns. Suddenly, the shadow of Tari is seen approaching Jimmy. Jimmy: Huh? Tari: AH HA!! Caught you you little pest! Jimmy: SHIT! Tari attempts to blast Jimmy but he flies off destroying the corns. Jimmy: Temper... TEMPER!!! Tari: No crow's ruining my garden today! She then starts blasting at Jimmy. Jimmy: AAAGH!! He then flies off while Tari continues to blast lasers at him. Jimmy: STOP!! Tari: NEVER!!! Jimmy then sees a near by bush. Jimmy: Hmmmm... He then goes inside the bush while Tari follows. Tari: Gotcha! Near behind the bush, the crows, the Dastardly Three and Aparat are seen gambling. Bett: Come on! Boney: Shuffle the cards! Aparat: Yeah! I wanna see how this works! Crow 2: Keep your shirts on. Crow 1: We are getting to it. Goombar: Ok! Suddenly, Jimmy the Crow arrives by. Jimmy: Hello amigos! Bett: Huh? Jimmy: Angry woman on the loose! Boney: What? Jimmy: Arios! He then flies off. Crow 2: What? Suddenly, Tari crashes onto the table as a failed attempt to catch Jimmy. Crow 1: WHAT THE?! Aparat: WHAT THE FUCK MATE?! Goombar: WHY?! Bett: We took ten minutes setting that up! Tari: Ugh! She then jumps off and leaves. Boney: FILTHY HUMAN BEING!!! He then waves his fist back at her. The screen then transitions to the next one. Jimmy is seen laying down on a corn garden relaxing while he is seen with a wheat in his mouth. Tari is seen smiling evilly at Jimmy. Jimmy opens his eyes to see her. Jimmy: AWW CRAP!! Krusty: HEY! THAT'S MY-- Jimmy flies off and Tari accidentally crushes Krusty's head with a shovel. Krusty: Line... Tari: So sorry! She pulls off the shovel leaving a figure of Krusty's head on it. Tari then looks at Jimmy angered who is seen flying off. Jimmy: That woman has gone CRAAAZY!!! He continues to fly while Tari lunges the shovel at him. Tari: STAY STILL WILL YA?! Jimmy: No! Tari: UGH!! She continues attempting to kill Jimmy with the shovel. Boko is seen looking at this from a bush. Boko: Oh boy! A dinner and a show! Suddenly, Jimmy flies across Boko causing Tari to whack him in the head. Boko: Ouch! Tari: Sorry! Jimmy is seen tackling Aparat for some reason. Crow 2: What the hell? Aparat: GET OFF OF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! Jimmy: CA CAW CA CAW!! Bett: WHY MUST YOU INTERRUPT OUR GAME IF GAMBLING?! Crow 1: YEAH!! Jimmy: BYE! He then lands on Boney's head causing Tari to whack him. Boney: Ouch! Tari: Oops! Jimmy is seen on Goombar. Goombar: Get off! Jimmy: Yoo hoo! Missing something? Tari: UGH! She whacks Goombar right across the face. Goombar: Ohhh my teeth! Tari: Oof! Jimmy: Uhh, bonjour? He is seen on Crow 2's head. Tari: WHY YOU-- Crow 2: If you freaking dare-- He gets whacked on the face. Crow 2: FUCK MY NOOOOSE!!!! Crow 1: STOP IT!!! Aparat: YEAH!! Bett: YOU'RE RUINING OUR GAME!!! Jimmy then flies off. Jimmy: Toodly do! Tari: STUPID CROW!! Boney: I think the one who's stupid over here is you. Goombar: Yeah! You keep beating us up! Crow 2: NOW GET LOST!! Tari: (Laughs) Sorry! She then walks off with the shovel behind her back. The screen then transitions to the next scene. It shows Jimmy eating some corns joyfully and chewing them down. Tari is seen with dynamite placing it near him quietly. Tari: This oughta fix him! She goes back to a near by bush. She then detonates the dynamite causing it to explode sending mud flying to the gamblers' area. The mud falls all over them and they get pissed off. Crow 2: Listen up you blue haired human... Boney: If you do something stupid once more... Aparat: We are gonna kill ya! Bett: YOU UNDERSTAND?! Tari: (Gulps) Yes... Crow 1: GOOD!!! Goombar: NOW BEAT IT!!! They then leave in anger. The next scene shows Jimmy in a tree relaxing while Tari is seen with an axe. Tari: This has gotta deal with him! She then chops down the tree. Tari: TIIIMMMBBEEEERRRRRRR!!! The tree then lands on the gambling area. Tari: Oh no... Angered, the first crow bawls his fists and comes out from the debris. Crow 1: Wwhy you FILTHY human... I WILL... The screen then transitions to the next one. Jimmy is seen in a tree enjoying himself. Suddenly, loud screaming is heard. Tari is seen tied up screaming while the Dastardly Three, Aparat and the crows set up a death trap. Tari: Please... Don't do it! Crow 2: TOO BAD! Aparat: You constantly cause disruption! Tari: But it wasn't on purpose!! Boney: DON'T CARE!! They continue to make the trap. Jimmy hears the screaming and sees Tari about to be killed. Jimmy however, tries to ignore this with an angered look because of how he was treated earlier. He then gets a worried concern on his face as a large axe is seen. Jimmy: Ohhh what's the deal with it?! Guess I gotta do it to save someone... He then goes to the trap. Jimmy: Hmmmmm... He then sees the axe. Jimmy: Ah ha! Jimmy then grabs the axe and goes near Aparat. Aparat looks up in the sky to see Jimmy. Aparat: Huh? Jimmy: This is for flicking me! He drops the axe on him decapitating him killing him again. Boney: WHAT THE FUCK?! Bett: What happened?! The two look up to see Jimmy. Goombar: Stupid bird! Jimmy: CA CAW!! He then starts tackling Boney and Bett. Boney: UGGGHHH!!!! Bett: GET HIM OFF!!! Boney gets knocked out when he hits his head near a tree. Bett: NOOO!!! Bett is grabbed by his shell and thrown in the ground shattering it. He looks at the audience with blush cheeks as he hides himself. Goombar: STUPID CROW!!! Crow 2: FUCK OFF!!! Goombar attempts to lunge at Jimmy but he is brutally beaten up. Tari is seen looking at this with shock. Goombar: Ouucchh... Crow 1: Dude! He's gone insane! I'm outta here! He then runs off. Crow 2: WAIT FOR ME!!! He also runs off in terror. Jimmy then unites Tari from the death trap. Tari then starts hugging Jimmy. Jimmy: Oh-- Ok then... Tari: I should have known better than to attempt to kill you! Jimmy: You shouldn't have! Tari: Yeah... I'm sorry... Jimmy: That's ok! Tari: W-would you like some corns? Jimmy: Sure! Tari: Ok! They then leave while the knocked out bodies of the Dastardly Three and headless body of Aparat is seen. The screen moves upwards and irises out. Headless Aparat then suddenly appears. Aparat: That's all fo-- Suddenly, an iris out opens and Jimmy grabs Aparat, dragging him back into the picture and starts brutally kicking his a**. Jimmy then comes out of the irises out and pulls from the top: a card that says... ----------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ----------------------------- Trivia * This marks Jimmy's first appearance in a MarioFan2009 story since Corn Plastered. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Tari Episodes Category:Crows Episodes Category:The Dastardly Three Episodes Category:Aparat Episodes Category:Krusty Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Jimmy the Crow Episodes